Things You Said
by Divergent338
Summary: Drabbles based on the "Things You Said" meme on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt from ryan9098**

The hot water beat on her upper back at an intense pace as she stood in the shower stall, forehead pressed to cool tiles as stream rose up around her, flogging Kensi's vision as much as the tears that stung her eyes.

They'd tried. God…she'd tried, but at the end of the day the bullets still pierced the young girl's skin; the girl they'd been protecting, but had ultimately failed doing. Their last link to a seemingly hopeless case, ruined chances, and a bright laugh that Kensi had grown to love hearing in the few days she'd spent with the fourteen year old girl. They were all gone and the hollow feeling that replaced them in Kensi's gut was simply unbearable.

With a silent cry she beat her fist against the tiles, ignoring the rush of pain and sinking the floor, gathering up her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face along with the shower water.

Callen had sent them all home with downcast eyes, words of starting fresh in the morning as Sam sat as his desk, head buried in his palms, his thoughts surely focused on his daughter. And her partner had led her from the Spanish mission with a palm on the small of her back, an expression that matched hers, and soothing words that did nothing to stop her guilt.

"Kensi.." She heard him now, pulling open the shower door and switching off the water immediately, the sudden shock of cold causing her to shiver, gripping tightly at her knees.

"Kens," he murmured again, curling his fingers gently around her arm and tugging her up and out of the shower, her limp body offering little resistance.

"It's my fault," she mumbled numbly as he wrapped a thick bath sheet around her shuddering body, running his palms over in torso in attempt to dry her soaking skin.

"It's not." He shook his head, tone soft and blue eyes insistent. "I was there too, Kens. We can't save everyone."

"I was there," she persisted, squeezing at his shoulder for support, her knees threatening to give out. "I watched her die, I-" She hesitated, the sentence ending in a gasping hiccup as he pulled her tightly into his arms, her hands pressed to his chest, caught between their bodies.

"It's not your fault." Stroking over her wet hair, Deeks shivered against her, the torrents of emotion flooding from her not escaping him. "They almost got you."

Fisting her hands tightly in the cotton of his shirt, Kensi drew in a deep, shuddering breath, burying her face into his chest until she could only smell him.

"Today's a bad day, Kens. But I love you, and tomorrow we'll go in and Eric will have found something and we'll find them." Kissing at her hairline, Deeks leaned back against the wall behind him, his hold on her torso firm. "Okay?"

Her eyes shutting and taking comfort in the darkness and the scent of Deeks all around her, Kensi managed a nod, her face never lifting from his shirt.

"Good enough," he mumbled, kissing her temple and leaning fully back against the wall, letting the silence surround them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt from delicatelyglitteryperson**

"You smell good." Deeks muttered, shifting on the mattress and curling up fully against Kensi's side, his head dropping against her chest as she combed her fingers mindlessly through his hair.

"You smell like tequila." Kensi remarked, letting a small smile show up on her lips as she tugged on his blonde curls, a palm resting on his shoulder blade. "And you talk about me getting drunk."

"Not drunk." Deeks shook his head, throwing an arm over his girlfriend's waist. "I'm completely sober." He hesitated, blinking heavily. "I think."

Rolling her eyes, Kensi glanced down his body, still dressed in the dark jeans and white v-neck he'd worn to meet up with Kip. "Maybe get you in some pajamas?"

Struggling - more so than normal - he offered her a wink, nuzzling against her chest. "You wanna get me the naked?"

"Pajamas," she corrected, starting to push herself up, a quick shock running through her when he wrapped his fingers tightly around her wrist, keeping her on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Maybe you're sober, babe."

"No." He shook his head vehemently, eyes wide and dazed. "Can't then."

"Deeks." She propped her up into a sitting position, desperately fighting the uneasiness stirring in her belly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, eyes frantically moving over her comforter. "So, so sorry, Kens."

"This isn't-"

"No, I just might - lied to Hetty, and I-"

Snapping her hand up, she planted an index finger over his lips, ceasing any potential words. "Don't," she insisted, teeth biting into her lower lip and the slightest hint of moisture pooling behind her eyes. "I trust you, I love you. Tell me when you're ready."

Nodding hesitantly, Deeks eased himself off the bed, hurriedly pushing off his jeans and socks - his shoes probably in the living room waiting for her to trip over - and tucked himself under the covers, nestling into her side again.

"I love you, too, Kens," he mumbled, the serious words slurred.

"Okay." Grabbing a fistful of his curls, she dipped down, kissing at his forehead. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt from hermionesmydawg**

"It's roomy." Deeks nodded, shifting in the passenger seat of the Challenger, glancing over to his temporary partner. "In a…cozy sort of way."

Rolling his eyes and hiding his smirk behind a fist propping up his head, Sam focused out the window, eyes trained on the upscale restaurant in front of them, Callen entering the building dressed in an expensive suit. "Don't damage it, genius. Lock you in the trunk next time."

"Then who'd have your back, partner." Deeks grinned, leaning forward to tap impatiently on the dashboard, low sighs escaping his mouth. "How's - how's Michelle?"

The restaurant in the edge of his sight line, Sam turned in his seat, planting a hand on the steering wheel. "She's good, mentioned something about you and dinner the other day."

"Can't stomach too many more of Monty's home cooked meals."

Eyes moving back to the building quickly, Sam drew his bottom lip between his teeth, his voice dropping. "She wanted to say thank you, Deeks."

His adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard, Deeks' eyes fell down to his lap, fingers carelessly playing with the hem of his jacket. "Pretty sure she already has."

Snorting, Sam scratched at the steering wheel with his thumb nail, blocking out the noises of the restaurant through his comm. "Pretty sure neither of us can say it enough."

"Sam-"

"I'd never shown you any real loyalty, Deeks." He interrupted, lips pulled tight as he gazed steadily at the other man, his emotions anything but. "And you almost gave up everything. I meant what I said in that damn hospital. I mean it everyday."

"Okay." Deeks nodded, his voice low as he offered up a tense smile, his fingers lifting to rub over his jaw. "Just, uh. Give me a night, I'll be there."

"Alright." Sam looked back out the windshield easily, slumping back into his seat. "I even promise not to make it a blind date."

"I hate to break up the bonding session, boys." Callen said through their comms, his tone smug and tinged with uneasiness. "But our guy is here, and I'm pretty sure he just made me."

His hand landing on the door handle, Sam looked back towards Deeks, a slight smile lining his face. "Got my back, partner?"

Lifting his eyebrows and pushing open the car door, the Detective's lips widened into a grin. "Everyday."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt from hermionesmydawg**

His hands were fisted on his knees, jaw tense and eyes dark as he stared out the windshield, lips pursed tightly.

Biting her bottom lip, Kensi slowed the car to a halt at a red light, hesitantly reaching across the car to curl her fingers around his fist, the gesture causing him to glance her direction for merely a half second, passing what she was sure was supposed to be a smile, but appeared as only a grimace.

Rivera had insisted on speaking to him, and Kensi had insisted on watching, using her badge and threats of Hetty Lange and Owen Granger to get into the room, to watch the grueling interrogation from behind the glass, wishing more than anything to be able to force herself into the other room, pulling him out before secrets were uncovered and they both too rattled to meet eyes.

Instead she'd stood with arms firmly crossed, ignoring the sharp glare of the LAPD Detective besid her, forcing her eyes to stay focused on her partner, her ears picking up every dirty little truth she was terrified to learn.

"You good?" She murmured now, leaning forward despite the pull of her seat belt across her chest, squeezing at his stiff hand.

Shaking his head and lifting his free hand to ruffle at his hair, Deeks let his gaze meet hers, his blue eyes unsteady. "We're still on the clock, Kens. And I should make some phone calls."

Her lips tightly pulled together, Kensi paused, exhaling hard through her nose before steering the vehicle into a convenience store parking lot, twisting in her seat to eye him. "Deeks-"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"I know, but-"

"I don't want to talk about this!" He snapped, eyes hard as he stared sharply at her. "It's enough."

Quickly turning to focus on the view outside the car, the bright lights of the store seemingly taunting her, Kensi pulled in a deep breath, allowing her eyes to drift back him, guilt already showing on his features.

"I heard everything, Deeks. And I'm still here, and I want to help you." Returning her hand to his and managing to swallow the slight lump forming in her throat as he flipped his hand over, sliding her fingers in the spaces between his, Kensi forced a smile. "Let me."

The pain his eyes shocked her as he lifted his head, the internal battle obviously going on within him to let her in, or keep his secrets, protect himself, and her in the process. "I want to."

"Just - just let me," she repeated, squeezing his fingers and biting the inside of her cheek.

"All right," he nodded, his gaze already leaving hers. "All right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt from raccoonsmate4life**

"I told you it was a terrible idea to leave so late." Kensi yawned, her arm folded up under her head against the passenger's side door, eyes tired and smile soft as she glanced over in her boyfriend's direction, headlights from oncoming cars shining off his face.

"I thought you wanted to spend a full day there," he defended, his eyes flicking off the road briefly, his lips curling up into a smile. "Besides we don't have to back into work until Monday, we can sleep in tomorrow."

"Because that's what we did in Mammoth, slept." Kensi pushed out a slight laugh, nuzzling her cheek against her arm and welcoming the squeeze of his hand on her knee.

"Exactly, Kensalina." Deeks responded and she could sense the smirk plastered on his features, his hand tightening on her leg again before moving back the steering wheel.

"Almost home." Kensi mumbled to the dog curled up in the back seat of Deeks' truck, the mutt's eyes bright as he watched the two of them. "How are we gonna handle this, Deeks?"

His eyes darting off the road again, he looked back her direction, lips pursed. "Handle what?"

"This," she persisted, gesturing between them. "What happens when they know?"

"Presuming that they don't already?" He shrugged, gripping the wheel tightly. "I don't know, doesn't change anything as far as I'm concerned."

"Deeks, I-"

"Hey, don't overthink it." His hand left the wheel, snatching up hers over her knee and holding on tightly. "We're good, we've been really good."

Nodding, Kensi flipped over his hand, intertwining their fingers on her thigh and passing him a tight smile. "Good?"

"Really good, I promise." He grinned, rubbing his thumb over the back of her palm.

Tilting her head back against the headrest, Kensi huffed out a deep breath, focusing on his skin against hers. "Okay."


End file.
